


counting

by losestelia



Series: spooky week 2019 [3]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, minkyun has a lot of moles dude, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: whispering secrets and counting stars scattered on skin





	counting

**Author's Note:**

> okay so.....i already missed a day.  
but it's fine!!  
yesterday was really rough but no more missed days pinky promise!  
i legally have to post some ukyun given how clingy they've been lately, it's the actual law i don't make the rules.  
anyway  
enjoy!  


yuto whispers him his secrets with careful slowness. he hangs ever word in the air with precision by an invisible string so minkyun can watch them float all together and make a thought. 

a statement- a simple declaration -that minkyun pines to hear. in the darkness things are louder somehow, his won whispers echo in his foggy mind like tornado sirens. thankfully minkyun isn’t scared of yuto’s words.

minkyun isn’t scared of his ‘i love you’. 

“don’t kiss me.” yuto can read minkyun’s expression easily, he was about to kiss him.

“i wasn’t going to.”

their hotel room is dark and cold with the moscow atmosphere outside drying up the air. they share yuto’s bed with little space between them, minkyun makes sure of that. minkyun’s sharp and sudden features look better in the low light. his certain expressions as he whispers to him his feelings like others might hear him. he likes it this way in the quiet. yuto gets closer again, his hands hidden in mittens he’s made of minkyun’s hoodie. the bedsheets are cold and his feet are tangled in the duvet with minkyun’s, leaning against the headboard with him. they’re borderline cuddling, almost lying in bed together(horizontal) but not quite. that would be too much, he guesses, he wouldn't be able to talk himself out of that.

“can i tell you something else?” 

“of course.” 

his fingers lace up into the hair on the nape of minkyun’s neck to pull him closer. his cupid’s bow brushes minkyun’s cheek and it’s so much fun to act like minkyun. to get close to him and feel his heartbeat vibrate through his body. like pressing your hand up to a speaker, love songs booming through it. minkyun’s pulse feels like something he can dance to. 

“i did something yesterday.” he whispers and minkyun flinches, humming for yuto to continue. “when you were sitting next to me on the plane i counted all your moles.” it’s not a lie and considering minkyun slept on the plane it was a bit weird when he was unconscious. 

minkyun rests his chin heavy on his shoulder, “how many do i have?” 

“that i could see? 27.” he leans back to look at minkyun’s expression but his movement is stopped by minkyun pressing him back. his head lands almost off the mattress, bangs flopping out of his eyes and everything feels bigger. minkyun feels bigger when he gets closer.

yuto is clueless, dumb even.

minkyun is shirtless tossing his black tee across to yuto’s completely made bed, his luggage is still sitting open on it. it’s not hard not to look at minkyun’s chest, he avoids it all the time. the members are shirtless in front of each other but that doesn’t mean he stares(except for seungjoon and jaeyoung. they  _ all _ stare at them). minkyun has a big frame like behind his chest there’s a jumbo flat screen tv that just makes the expanse of his skin unending. looking at his face isn’t much better, he’s too close and too comfortable around him. the fact that he wouldn’t bat an eye to just have yuto scan his body is unsettling in a way. not surprising, just unsettling. so yuto votes to just look up at this ceiling. the whole room is grey and industrial looking, too professional to be doing minkyun’s brand of affection here. 

“yuto.” yuto’s head pivots back against his will. 

“count them again.” 

his cheeks start to heat up and his armpits tingle and he wants to take off this hoodie so bad because there’s suddenly a bonfire beneath his face. “what?” 

“my moles, count them again. i know it’s more than 27.” minkyun’s hands rest on either side of his head now making his neck roll so he has to strain to keep it from leaning into minkyun’s forearm. “now there’s more for you to see.” 

his chest is like a big umbrella blocking out all the light and yuto just wants to fall asleep under him, his parasol. 

“okay.”

minkyun smirks, his cheeks dented with sleazy dimples(as opposed to his cute dimples(slight difference but after seeing both directed at him it gets more obvious).

“don’t distract me or i’ll lose count.” 

_ 1 _

_ 2 _

_ 3 _

_ 4 _

_ 5 _

_ 6 _

he lost count already.

**Author's Note:**

> what music do mummies like listening to?
> 
> ...
> 
> WRAP music!  
~🎃~


End file.
